


You're my rose (I'm stuck in your thorns)

by Aredhel_Alcarin



Category: VIXX
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:25:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aredhel_Alcarin/pseuds/Aredhel_Alcarin
Summary: Jaehwan smiles at that before speaking; showing his teeth this time, and suddenly Wonsik can’t see anything else.





	You're my rose (I'm stuck in your thorns)

Little Butt trips trying to get off the couch, his legs still too short to properly jump the space between Wonsik’s leg and the floor. He huffs, shaking his head, and looks up back at Wonsik already stretching out his arms to coo him. Trying to prove he’s a strong, independent dog, Butt refuses Wonsik’s hand with a nudge of his nose.

\- “He’s fine” –Jaehwan declares, giggling at Wonsik’s rejected expression. He rests his back on the couch, watching out for the puppy-. “He’s so cute.”

Wonsik hums an agreement, not exactly looking at Butt. 

His fast steps can be heard even when he has already left the room, a soft thump when he enters the annexed one, light enough to be clothes. Wonsik chuckles warmly and lets himself fall back.

\- “He gets so cocky when we have visitors” –he complains light-heartedly.

Wonsik stretches out his arms, causing some soft bone cracking noises from his back and shoulders. Jaehwan’s still peering at the computer room’s open door, where Butt’s wiggling butt can be discerned in the dim, purple light.

(The first time Jaehwan entered that computer room he laughed and said, “this looks like a brothel”. He can’t really deny it.)

The light’s brighter in their room, warmer and less artificial, it makes Jaehwan’s skin look spotless and a little tanned. He wears a lazy smile on his lips, legs crossed over the couch, his shape practically hidden by his oversized, colorful hoodie.

\- “Are you sleepy?” –Wonsik asks, leaning a bit towards him.

Jaehwan shakes his head.

\- “I’m just really comfortable.”

Wonsik grins back shyly as if Jaehwan wasn’t one of his best friends.

\- “So“ -Wonsik asks, trying to continue the conversation they were having before that little interruption without sounding too eager-, “how was your Hamlet rehearsal today?”

Jaehwan smiles at that before speaking; showing his teeth this time, and suddenly Wonsik can’t see anything else. He feels his own lungs stopping for a moment as if waiting for something, the muscles in his chest tensing before he’s able to exhale again. His body is pressed to the couch by his own weight, languid, the faithful always feeling smaller than the deity they believe in.

Wonsik loves asking about Jaehwan’s work for no other reason than seeing him that happy. He doesn’t care if he explains how good and interesting his new colleagues are or how incredible the stage machinery is, hell, he wouldn’t even care if he had the dullest, most boring job in the world as long as his face would beam like that.

Jaehwan’s soft voice still fills the small room, his lips getting plump every time he says something with an ‘o’ and stretching after, and Wonsik doesn’t even realizes his hand is already leaning on Jaehwan’s shoulder. The tip of his fingers brushes Jaehwan’s earlobe, the contact so light it seems accidental. His face doesn’t change, nor does he make any gesture to show he minds, used to having Wonsik touch him like that. 

Wonsik rests his head on the back of the couch, his cheek feeling cold against the leather.

His fingers keep wandering along Jaehwan’s jaw, its shape so familiar to him and yet just as enchanting as the first day. Wonsik has a very nice view of his neck from there, long and graceful, and he hears himself sighing. His eyes drift then to the place where his collarbone hides under the fabric, wondering, but--

Wait.

Jaehwan’s not talking anymore.

Wonsik comes back to reality in that moment, slightly panicking as he realizes he has no idea what Jaehwan has been saying for the past five minutes. He locks his eyes into Jaehwan’s, feeling his throat dry when he sees him staring back with an unreadable face, lips closed forming a straight line. 

Wonsik quickly breaks eye contact, suddenly feeling uneasy. He opens his mouth, ready to apologize, but goes back before he can even make a sound when he senses a gentle kiss on his knuckles.  
It’s not an exaggerated flourish like he would do for a VApp (mumbling a “muah!” to complete the effect), nor is it an incidental touch of his lips while he’s moving. It’s just-- a simple kiss.

And a very much deliberated one, for that matter. Wonsik raises his eyebrows, surprised that Jaehwan follows him in his affections, and watches as he gets closer just so his lips can brush Wonsik’s fingers again. Jaehwan’s mouth is slightly open now, his warm breath causing goosebumps in Wonsik’s skin.

He moves without thinking, his thumb caressing Jaehwan’s lower lip. He has never got so far, his intentions so undoubtedly obvious, and he can practically hear his own heart. But he tries to push his luck anyway, waiting for Jaehwan to smack his hand away with a frown.

Jaehwan’s tongue comes out barely enough to lick the side of Wonsik’s thumb, closing his full lips slowly around the tip. 

Wonsik stares, dumbfounded. He’s starting to feel it’s too hot in there, but he’s still not sure where this is going and his brain can’t really think straight at the moment. Jaehwan’s eyes are closed, his body resting peacefully on the back of the couch; the perfect image of innocence even if you focus on what his mouth is doing.

Everything Jaehwan does have this aura of brightness, this charm. Wonsik doesn’t necessarily think of the word ‘sexual’ –nor even ‘sensual’- when it comes to him, usually captivated by his adorableness and dorky self.

He swallows hard now, feeling suddenly out of his comfort zone.

Jaehwan kisses his fingers again, sweet and fast like a goodbye peck, before he straightens himself to look directly into Wonsik’s eyes. He could swear he notices a smirk on Jaehwan’s face, gone so quickly he can’t really pinpoint the moment it had disappeared, just before he wets his lips. Such an everyday gesture becomes inviting all of a sudden, intriguing, tantalizing.

Wonsik hand still rests beside his face, forgotten. 

\- “You’re staring” –Jaehwan states. He seems like he wanted it to sound accusing and mocking, but there’s a hint of pride behind it that Wonsik can’t ignore.

\- “I’m sorry.”

There’s an awkward silence after that, the apology hanging in the air waiting for Jaehwan to accept it. He lowers his gaze, bringing his hands closer to the hem of Wonsik’s shirt and taking the fabric between his fingers, and only in that moment does Wonsik realize just how close they are. 

He’s not afraid of closeness, though, of skinship; especially if it is about Jaehwan. They have shared couch, bed, bathroom. They have shared hugs and kisses con the cheek, they have held hands, hell, they have even seen each other naked. But all these situations have this day-to-day feeling to them, this routineness, so far from the heat he’s experiencing right now.

Jaehwan movements seem shy, but Wonsik knows that attitude, that purse of lips. He’s testing him.

\- “You’re so mean” –Jaehwan complains with a soft pout, still avoiding his eyes. It’s obviously meant to provoke him, no doubt simply one of his charades, but his voice lacks the usual playfulness-- he sounds actually upset.

Wonsik reacts at that, worried. 

\- “What? Why?”

Jaehwan takes his time before answering, exhaling gradually through the nose as if that would buy him more time to think. Something in him seems to change in the span of that few seconds, the posture of his shoulders more determined, the grip on his shirt more conscious.

He lifts his head in a controlled movement, eyes lingering heavy on every inch of Wonsik’s body before finally reaching his face. Jaehwan’s features are sharp and sweet, radiant, usually so intense that Wonsik can’t help but feel drawn to him. His eyes are somewhat darker now, more aggressive, his expression sending a warning alarm to Wonsik’s brain. He shifts in his seat, completely lost and helpless.

Jaehwan doesn’t say anything yet; one of his hands moving oh so slowly following the same path his eyes traced a second ago. It travels from the end of his shirt to his thigh, teasing and exploring, the tip of his fingers burning through Wonsik’s jeans. 

His breathing stops abruptly for a moment.

\- “You’re always looking” –Jaehwan recriminates in a low voice, huskier than usual. His hand leans to the inner side of Wonsik thigh casually, pressing slightly, his well-cut nails sticking into the flesh through the fabric-, “always touching me.”

Wonsik wants to scream. He wants-- he wants Jaehwan’s nails leaving scratch marks on his back, slow and hard, moaning his name breathlessly. He wants his tongue mouthing his cock, teasing, making him beg for it. He wants his teeth wounding his lips, tenderly marking him as his propriety. He wants it all, he has wanted it for a long time, and he’s completely paralyzed now that he may have some of it.

He closes his eyes, unsettled.

\- “And yet…” –Jaehwan continues, unfazed, his voice barely a whisper but still honey-sweet to Wonsik. His hand goes up again, brushing over Wonsik’s jean’s zipper, and starts tiptoeing under his shirt. The touch barely lasts a second, skin on skin, but it’s enough to make them both shiver-, “and yet, in the end, you never do anything about it.”

There’s frustration in his tone, an anger that seems out of Jaehwan’s character. His hand is purposely avoiding Wonsik’s boner –impossible to ignore at this point-, a mixture of punishment and game, hot and cold. Did Wonsik think they were too close a few seconds ago? Forget that, they’re way too far right now.

He may have said that out loud, because in that moment he feels the couch next to him sinking a little under the weight of Jaehwan’s knee, supporting him so he can sit in Wonsik’s lap: legs framing his thighs and hands resting on his shoulders.

Wonsik’s grabs him by the waist without wasting a second, hands trembling, almost asking for permission to touch him but terrified of having to let him go. He holds Jaehwan reverently, _adoringly_ , his grip sure and careful, and it’s just right that he has to look up now to meet his eyes since every word that may come out of Wonsik’s mouth is going to feel like a prayer. 

Jaehwan’s hands travel down over Wonsik’s torso, his palms flat against tightened muscles to map even the subtlest detail. Jaehwan’s eyes look down to follow his own fingers, watching thoughtfully in every tiny curve, every wrinkle that forms in the shirt; completely focused on his task. His breathing is a little faster than before, kind of anxious, but overall he looks composed and calm, his presence easily dominating the room.

Wonsik is unconditionally at Jaehwan’s mercy, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

His eyes met again, greedy and hopeful. Jaehwan’s pushes the heel of his hands to lift Wonsik’s shirt up, still evading direct contact, his thumb brushing over his left nipple and getting a hiss in response. Jaehwan tilts his head at that, a sweet, threatening smile just for Wonsik to see while his thumb rubs circles around his nipple, making it harden.

And they’re touching but they’re really _not_ , always at least one layer of fabric in between, and even if Wonsik can feel the heat coming from Jaehwan’s whole body it’s simply not enough.

Wonsik starts stroking Jaehwan thighs down to the knee and up again, digging his fingers on the outer side and having trouble to stop himself from just ripping all his clothes off, pausing his rubbing to give a squeeze when he reaches his ass. He senses Jaehwan’s body giving a little twitch, tensing; and Wonsik, lowering his gaze, tries to sneak his fingertips inside the elastic waistband of Jaehwan’s sweatpants.

He stops suddenly when Jaehwan grabs a handful of his hair to makes him look up again, right at him, visibly flustered. 

\- “You’re a tease, Wonsik” –he declares, his voice less collected than before. He maintains his grip to make him stay still as his faces gets closer, closer, his eyes now focusing on Wonsik’s lips-. “Making me think that you want me…”

He lets his words hanging, lowering his voice at the end. Their mouths are almost touching now, semi-opened, the tiniest bit of space between them, Jaehwan’s lower lip accidentally brushing Wonsik’s upper lip while talking. Wonsik can’t get any closer than that, desperate, burning, his tongue sticking out trying to find Jaehwan’s.

\- “… but you don’t” –Jaehwan barely whispers, rueful and bitter, and his hand releases Wonsik’s hair gently, caressing the back of his neck while he moves away.

\- “But I do!” –Wonsik quickly declares, breathless and deeply.

He puts his arms protectively around Jaehwan’s slim figure, their noses touching, their bodies trembling with anticipation and a confession waiting to be acknowledged. Jaehwan turns his head until his mouth reaches Wonsik’s ear, licking its outline delicately.

Wonsik hides his face between Jaehwan’s neck and shoulder, hushing a moan against his skin. He can smell traces of his usual shower gel, fresh and clean, but also an increasing, arousing scent that makes Wonsik want to bite to confirm it tastes as sweet. Jaehwan inhales, his chest rising, his voice sharp and demanding when he speaks.

\- “Then prove it.”

The words travel directly to Wonsik’s cock like a bolt of lightning and it twitches, waiting impatiently for more. After years of yearning, of abstract wishes and repressed urges, of longing glares and long showers; he has an opportunity. After being a coward, always standing on the line, peeking, but never crossing it; he takes a step forward. He has never wanted to name what he feels for Jaehwan –not that any word could have contained its full meaning-, but it doesn’t matter now.

He would have given anything to have Jaehwan’s permission, and now he’s dying to follow his command.

Unchained, Wonsik starts kissing Jaehwan’s neck hungrily. Soft, thin lips close over warm skin, sucking slightly, and he _does_ taste like everything Wonsik has ever wanted. He can feel Jaehwan’s pulse getting faster, starved hands wandering all over his body.

As Jaehwan tilts his head to give Wonsik more space he bites slowly the tender flesh near the collarbone, soothing the reddening spot with his tongue, and Jaehwan’s moan fills the room. Wonsik brings him closer with one sudden movement, strong arms claiming their right to be there, and when their crotches touch he can hear a restrained whine. 

Jaehwan rolls his hips searching for friction, agitated and needy. Wonsik has never felt so powerful in his life, so enlightened, as knowing he’s the one causing it.

He stretches the neckline of Jaehwan’s hoodie to have access to more skin, wet, sloppy kisses welcoming the upper part of his chest. Jaehwan squirms under him, his breath heavy, and moves away ignoring Wonsik’s whiny complaint. It only lasts a moment, though, just enough to take off his own hoodie and then help Wonsik to take off his shirt, struggling in a mess of too many arms for such an easy task.

The sudden cold after being exposed is replaced by the warmth of Jaehwan’s hands running eagerly over Wonsik’s well-toned chest, his long fingers drawing imaginary lines that kept going down until his thumbs finds those thin hairs that disappear under his jeans. Wonsik lets his head fall back, eyes closed and mouth open, and lets out a shaky “fuck”.

Jaehwan actually smirks then, biting his lower lip, his gaze filled with a lust that doesn’t seem to belong to him.

\- “Let me kiss you” – Wonsik pleads, fervently like a beggar, but Jaehwan shakes his head regretfully.

There’s a red shade covering Jaehwan cheeks that get lost on his shoulders, his soft abdomen as tensed as his thighs, the muted noises from the couch the only sound accompanying their breathing.

\- “Not yet.”

His voice is strict but his expression is lewd and weirdly sweet, and he cups Wonsik’s face with both hands very carefully, like he would hold his most precious possession. He spreads his legs a little more and rocks his hips without breaking eye contact, slowly and heavy almost as if he’s following some lazy melody while trying to rip their clothes just by the friction.

He caresses Wonsik’s jawline lovingly.

\- “You’re such a good boy” –Jaehwan breathes, sweeping his fingers through Wonsik’s dark hair. Wonsik gasps, his breath caught thinking of punishments and rewards, and then he can’t take it anymore.

He mentally curses his jeans for being so damn complicated to unbutton in that rushed moment, their bodies so close they’re almost just one entity, his fingers struggling to find the zipper, but he can’t do much: Jaehwan quickly places kind hands over his, stopping him.

He rests his forehead over Wonsik’s, their noses bumping a little, Jaehwan carefully making his way between Wonsik’s thighs.

\- “Please” –Wonsik begs, whiny, but Jaehwan shushes him bossily. 

Wonsik can’t complain anymore, though, because Jaehwan starts undoing his jeans as if his life would depend on it. Wonsik puts his arms around Jaehwan neck, rested on his shoulders, a tight embrace so he can make sure he won’t move away again. He can feel scattered touches over the thick fabric, the zipper going down in one, fast movement, and Wonsik’s so hard right now he doesn’t think there’s any blood left for his brain.

\- “Tell me, Wonsikkie” –Jaehwan says, putting down his jeans as much as he can and then searching for the waistband of his boxers to slip his hand inside-, “do you think of me when you touch yourself?”

It’s such an easy question, yet Wonsik has to breathe a couple of times before he’s able to say anything. 

He’d be embarrassed to admit everything that comes to his mind if he hadn’t Jaehwan’s hand between his legs, his heart racing and suddenly very self conscious. Who cares now if he daydreams about feeling Jaehwan’s weight while he rides him, or if he actually dreams about feeding his mouth and then wakes up covered in cum, wishing he’d be there with him in his bed.

\- “Yeah.”

Jaehwan shows a knowing, pleased smile, and brushes his fingertips over the whole length of his cock, barely touching, while he sticks his tongue out to lick Wonsik’s lower lip, mirroring his hand. Wonsik wonders for a moment if he would have ever dreamt about it too.

\- “Are you loud?” – Jaehwan asks, actually curious, and grabs his hard cock sternly as he bites Wonsik’s lip. He can feel his cock pulsing, hot and heavy, his thumb getting wet with precum when it reaches the tip, soft and dark pink.

Wonsik pants and shuts his eyes tightly, not knowing where to focus. He shakes his head a couple of times, speaking over Jaehwan’s mouth.

\- “I can’t be” –he confesses, lame and weak. He has never been caught by any of his band mates, thank God, but he can never be sure they haven’t heard anything, and that makes his cheeks flush bright.

Jaehwan hums in understanding, pulling down Wonsik’s boxers and finally releasing his whole length. His movements are ridiculously natural, almost unconscious like he has been doing that forever, but Wonsik can eavesdrop a tiny gasp at that exact moment that fills him with narcissistic pride: yes, Jaehwan has seen him, but he has never _felt_ him, much less being hard.

He doesn’t mind if this is purely physical, he’ll take what he gets.

\- “Well” –Jaehwan mutters, stroking his cock in a slow, circling motion; his other hand playing with Wonsik’s baby hairs at the back of his neck-, “there’s no one else here, right? We can be as loud as we want.”

And, just like that, he closes the small space between them. It’s just a clash of lips and tongue at first, they both too eager to actually find a comfortable position, hungry and horny and handsy like overexcited teenagers. Wonsik’s thin lips get caught between pushy teeth, pulled softly before pressing their mouths together again, and he can’t help a satisfied sigh. There’s not a part of him that’s not touching Jaehwan, his solid embrace a silent promise of servitude, his worship only completed now that he has tasted his flesh.

Wonsik’s tongue finds Jaehwan’s easily, hot and wet, and licks it. Jaehwan pushes back, fondly, deepening the kiss until they both have to stop to breathe.

Jaehwan’s lips are pinkier and even more plump than usual after that, shiny with saliva, and Wonsik can’t help but think how good they would look wrapped around his cock. His voice sounds deeper and lower than ever, the moan coming right from his throat when Jaehwan presses his thumb hard from the base to its whole length, the kiss slower and sweeter this time.

\- “Hyung--…”

\- “That’s not my name” –Jaehwan pants, sharply, his index and middle fingers teasing at the head of Wonsik’s cock, playing lazily with the precum.

Wonsik shivers, bashful, and hurries to get his hands on the waistband of Jaehwan’s sweatpants. He can perfectly outline his hardness just by the feather-light touch of his knuckles while he’s pulling his sweatpants down, the frustrated grunt escaping from Jaehwan’s mouth the best reason Wonsik has to keep going.

For a moment he can’t believe he’s actually touching Jaehwan like this, raw and heavy, his own pleasure forgotten momentarily to fully savor it.

His touches feels unsure, undeserving. He’s trying what he would do to himself in hopes it’ll be enough, their hands brushing each other with each stroke, and Wonsik must have done something well because Jaehwan rests his forehead con his shoulder with a low whine that he would swear sounded just like his name.

Jaehwan’s cock twitches and his hips thrusts into Wonsik’s fist involuntarily searching for more, faster, rougher. Wonsik’s fingers are long and stronger than they look, curious, eager; always giving more than he expects to receive.

The hand that was holding Wonsik by the back of his neck travels to his cheek affectionately, Jaehwan looking at him with lidded, dark eyes, and he exhales softly. He stops masturbating Wonsik for a second –too long anyway-, earning a groan of protest for the loss in response, but Jaehwan quickly manages to put Wonsik’s hand away and just grab both of their cocks and start rubbing them together.

\- “Oh my— God” –Wonsik chokes, still surprised by the heat and _how fucking hard_ they are.

He kisses Jaehwan again, earnestly, his fingertips sinking into his arms simply to have something to hold to. Their whole bodies are reacting to the friction, the sensation, their hips moving without them noticing to match Jaehwan’s hand erratic pace.

Wonsik puts his hand over Jaehwan’s to try and make him go faster—slower, maybe, he can’t really tell at this point: he’s so close he’s almost ashamed to admit it. He wants it to lasts forever, to hold onto that feeling for as long as he can in fear it won’t happen again, but he can’t take it much longer even if he tried. The only thing he knows for sure is that he’s not going to let go of Jaehwan’s hand until it’s over, until he’s forced to come back to reality and face the fact that all that may had just been a dream.

Their cocks rub against each other in a specific way, making them see stars.

\- “Jaehwan” –Wonsik murmurs, restrained-, “I’m not— I’m not gonna—”

Jaehwan hums against his lips something like a breathless chuckle, shushing him and kissing him back like he’s drinking from his words. 

Wonsik can feel the orgasm forming inside him slowly spreading to every last inch of his body, feral, too many emotions at once for him to resist. He tries to delay it knowing it’s going to be impossible, his mind filled with hopes and dreams and touches and vivid images of smiles and moans and bites.

Jaehwan’s grip tightens, unannounced.

\- “Wonsik…”

And— that’s it. 

He shouldn’t be so wrecked, so— _conquered_ , -he’s used to hear his name from Jaehwan’s lips, after all-, but never like this. So on edge, so desperate, so _intense_ ; his name just a murmured, prolonged moan.

He comes in one, two long sprouts. He’s not sure if he has said Jaehwan’s name out loud, the word echoing non-stop in his brain like a plea, and when he finishes he feels dizzy and worn out. Cum covers their hands and stomach as Wonsik lets his back rest on the couch, not really minding the mess; somehow still holding Jaehwan until he reaches his climax. 

It still takes him a few more strokes, Wonsik’s oversensitive body barely holding up as he senses Jaehwan hiding his face on his neck, mouth open gasping for air. His abdomen tenses and, when he lets out a low whine, Wonsik can actually feel his cock pulsing in his hand, getting wet and warm.

Jaehwan literally collapses on top of him after that, the whole weight pressing against him actually a blessing. 

They’re both trying to get their breathing to a normal pace, chests bumping into one another every time they inhale. Wonsik covers Jaehwan’s slim figure with his clean arm, his long fingers brushing through his hair like he’s touching porcelain, Jaehwan sighing quietly as he lets himself be cuddled.

\- “Jaehwan-hyung” –Wonsik says in a soft voice, afraid of breaking the comfortable silence.

\- “Mmm?”

He’s surprisingly relaxed before speaking again, this moment like any other he could have chosen to do it. He has said it to him many times before in many different situations, and it has always been true and it has always had the same meaning. Always adoringly, passionately; always from the bottom of his heart.

He doesn’t even need Jaehwan to say it back, he has also heard it many times before and it wouldn’t make any difference to what he feels anyway, whatever the meaning behind those words have for Jaehwan.

\- “I love you.”

Jaehwan smiles widely, face still hidden on Wonsik’s neck, and he hugs back. 

They hear some light thumps on the floor in the next room, poor Butt completely forgotten, a happy, high-pitch woof the loudest noise in the studio. Their chests move slowly again, lazily, the strong rush of adrenaline already calmed down. 

\- “Wonsikkie?” –Jaehwan asks after a while, his voice muffled against skin.

Wonsik looks down at him questioningly, surprised.

\- “Yeah?”

There’s a short pause, Jaehwan absentmindedly rubbing circles in his arm with his fingertips like he’s not even talking to Wonsik.

\- “You’re a good kid.”

Wonsik snorts and Jaehwan actually laughs at that, the sound the most beautiful thing Wonsik has ever heard.

He sighs heavily, looking at the ceiling and just— not thinking about anything. And yeah, he knows they’re sweaty and sticky and covered in cum and overall gross, and they’ll have to clean themselves soon before it gets even grosser and maybe change clothes and wash their faces a little, but that can wait.

And yeah, they’ll have to actually talk about it, and Wonsik would have to pop his own bubble and face the fact that this may have just been a one-time thing, and he doesn’t really want to but they’ll have to put into words what they truly feel for the other, but that also can wait.

Just, for the moment, he has everything he wants.

For the moment, everything’s fine.


End file.
